The present patent application relates, as stated in its title, to a "DUAL MULTITRIANGULAR ANTENNAS FOR GSM AND DCS CELLULAR TELEPHONY" having novel manufacturing, conformation and design features that filfil the purpose to which it has been specifically conceived, with maximum safety and effectiveness.
More particularly, the invention refers to antennas comprising a number of triangles linked by the vertexes thereof, which simultaneously cover the GSM cellular telephony bands with frequency 890 MHz-960 MHz and DCS cellular telephony bands with frequency 1710 MHz-1880 MHz.
The antennas started their developing by the end of last century when James C. Maxwell set forth the main laws of electromagnetism in 1864. The invention of the first antenna in 1886 should be attributed to Heinrich Hertz with which he demonstrated the transmission of the electromagnetic waves through the air. In the 20.sup.th century and at the turn of sixties the early frequency independent antennas can be found (E. C. Jordan, G. A. Deschamps, J. D. Dyson, P. E. Mayes, "Developments in broadband antennas", IEEE Spectrum, vol. 1 pages 58-71, April 1964; V. H. Rumsey, "Frequency-Independent antennas", New York Academic, 1966; R. L. Carrel, "Analysis and design of the log-periodic dipole array", Tech. Rep. 52, university of Illinois Antenna Lab., Contract AF33 (616)-6079, Oct. 1961; P. E. Mayes, "Frequency independent antennas and broad-band derivatives thereof", proc. IEEE, col. 80, number 1, January 1992, and helixes, loops, cones and log-periodic groups were proposed for making broadband antennas. Subsequently fractal or multifractal-type antennas were introduced in 1995 (fractal and multifractal terms should be attributed to B. B. Mandelbrot in his book "The fractal geometry of nature", W. H. Freeman and Cia, 1983). These antennas had a multifrequence performance due to their own shape and, in certain situations, as described and claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 9,700,048 of the same applicant, they were small sized. The antennas described herein have their primitive origin in said fractal-type antennas.